Heartbreak High
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay and Miguel's lives both change during high school. *Chapter Eleven Now Up*
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Kay looked over the auditorium, at all of the applauding people. She never thought she would make it as far as she did. She had just been voted prom queen and was dating the love of her life -- Miguel.  
  
Everything in her life was perfect. Except for one thing. She wanted out of all of this.  
  
She had always dreamed of dating Miguel. Of being prom queen. But now that she had it, she wanted it to be over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ten Months Earlier:  
  
"Hurry, Charity, or we'll be late," Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald called from downstairs. It was the first day of their senior year.  
  
Charity Standish stood in her bedroom, deciding what outfit to wear, holding them up to her, as she stood in front of the mirror, one at a time, "I'm coming, Miguel," she said finally deciding on a pink shirt and a pair of tight khaki capri pants.  
  
Kay Bennett began walking down the stairs, "Good morning, Kay," Sam Bennett said as his eldest daughter passed him.  
  
"Yeah, great morning this has turned out to be," Kay moaned, "Where's Simone? She's supposed to already be here."  
  
Just like clockwork Reese and Simone walked into the Bennett kitchen, "There you are," Reese said putting his arm around Kay and puckering up his lips. Kay pushed him away and walked over to Simone.  
  
"I'm going to get Miguel this year, no matter what it takes," Kay smiled and then looked at her watch, "We're going to be late. Whoevers riding with me better hurry, I'm leaving now."  
  
Jessica, Simone and Reese all followed Kay out the door, "I call front seat!" Reese said trying to kiss Kay again.  
  
"Nope, me and Simone already decided she gets front seat today so we can talk," Kay said pulling away from Reese and getting into the driver's side of her mother's SUV.  
  
Charity and Miguel came outside and hopped on his motorcycle, "Bye, Kay!" Charity said annoyingly.  
  
"My God," Kay said, "Will anybody ever learn to just leave me alone?" Kay started the car and they headed to school.  
  
When they arrived at school, Miguel and Charity weren't there so the other teens decided to go in and find their classes. All attention was on Kay and her friends, until Charity walked in and all the attention shifted to her.  
  
Kay acted like it didn't phase her but she was secretly holding back tears.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kay laid her face on her arms, 'My God,' she thought, 'Does this class ever end?'  
  
"Ms. Bennett, can you tell me what I just said?" Mrs. Smith, the advanced english teacher, asked as Kay lifted her head.  
  
"Uh..." The bell rang just as Kay was about to answer. Kay quickly picked up her stuff and headed towards the door.  
  
"Tomorrow, Kay, pay attention," Mrs. Smith said grabbing Kay's shoulder. Kay nodded and walked out the door. She made her way down the hall to the lunchroom.  
  
After she got her tray and found a suitable table she sat down and stared down at her food. "Are you going to eat that or am I going to have to feed it to you?" Miguel asked setting his and Charity's tarys down across the table from Kay.  
  
"I'll eat it," Kay laughed uneasily, the thought of food made her sick. She remembered what one of Miguel's closest football buddies had told her that summer.  
  
"You know, Kay, if you're ever going to get any guy's attention you're going to have to loose some of that baby fat. Everyone on the team, espeically Miguel and I like skinny girls."  
  
Kay forced the food down her throat and smiled politely as the rest of her friends found their way to the table. Kay soon ate everything off of her tray, she was so hungry from not eating half of the summer. She ate off of all of her friend's trays as well.  
  
After Kay ate all of her body and half of everyone else's she felt a tremindously heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders, "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she said walking into the bathroom.  
  
Kay made sure no one else was in the bathroom and found a stall. Soon Kay was throwing up everything she ate. After Kay was through she felt much better and when she looked in the mirror she looked prettier too.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kay wiped off her face and returned to lunch, "Okay sorry," Kay smiled, "I had alot to drink this morning." Miguel looked at her oddly, but just shook his head and continued eating.  
  
Simone opened up her backpack, "Does anyone have the answers to Mr. Petit's science wroksheets?" she asked looking around the table.  
  
"I don't have him until after lunch," Miguel said putting his milk carton back on his tray.  
  
"I have him 8th period," Kay said picking up her Dasani water bottle, "But I can give you the answers tonight." Simone smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well," Reese began, "I had him first period and he didn't give our class worksheets."  
  
Simone began to open her mouth but the class bell rang and she kept quiet.  
  
Reese walked into his algebra class and quickly found a seat in the back of the class room. Kay walked in a few minutes later and Reese motioned for her to sit by him, seeing nowhere else to sit, she agreed. Kay sat in her desk and stared at the blank, white wall the whole class period, she was realized once the bell rung and they were dissmissed.  
  
After school Miguel and Charity left in hurry to catch the new movie openeing up that night, but Kay and the others stayed after a while., "So," Jessica asked laying her book bag in the back of the SUV, "was your first day of senior year like what they show in movies?"  
  
"Well, no actually," Reese began, "There's alot of homework. Kids in the movies only get easy homework like taking care of thoose eggs with little numbers on the bottom." Kay couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"C'mon, everybody get in," she said starting the car, "We have to get phone, I have to see the last few minutes of my soap!" Everybody got in and Kay drove off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kay flopped down on her bed, "What a long day!" she said pulling the ribbons out of her hair. After a few moments she was asleep.  
  
  
The next morning Kay awoke to the annoying sound of excessive giggling coming from down the stairs, she quickly got dressed and walked down stairs, "And that's not even the worse part!" Jessica said laughing, but quickly quieted as she saw her sister's furious face but Mandi continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
Kay loudly cleared her voice and began to speak, "Do you know what time it is?" she said her eyes pulsing with anger, "It's fifteen after seven, and do you know what time I get up?"  
  
Mandi looked at Kay and then at Jessica, "Seven thirty?" she asked stupidly, Kay shook her head.  
  
"No, I get up at eight fifteen, to make it to school at eight forty-five," Kay said putting her hands on her hips. Mandi giggled again and then shushed when she saw Kay's raged face.  
  
  
That morning at school, Miguel and Charity were sitting at the breakfast table, sharing a plate of sausage links and pancakes. Kay slowly walked into the school, walking side to side with Simone. Kay had on a low cut shirt and short shorts, Simone had on a button up shirt with only two buttons buttoned and leather pants. All eyes were on their daring outfits, everyone knew as soon as the principal saw the two of them, it'd be curtains for their sexy outifts.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place, Kay?" Jessica asked looking at the building the teens were parked in front of.  
  
"Positive," Kay said stepping out of the car, "isn't Mandi and her little Destiny's Child wannabes old enough to play here?"  
  
"Yeah, this is teen night," Jessica said handing over the invitation over to Kay. Simone and Reese got out of the back-seat and walked up to their friends. Miguel and Charity quickly pulled into the parking lot and met up with the other teens.  
  
Once inside the dimly lit club, Miguel, Charity, Simone, Jessica and Reese quickly found a table and sat down, but Kay looked around the club, looking at her surroundings.  
  
Cham quickly ran up top the stage where their equipment was already set up, "is everyone ready?" Mandi asked strapping her guitar over her shoulder, "Here we go!"  
  
"One.. two... three... four," Meredith said hitting her drums sticks together. The band began playing a hard edgy guitar rift accompanied by a soft melodic one. Mandi's sugary voice soon came into  
  
Kay began walking towards the table her friends were sitting at, but was stopped by a familliar face, "Shannon is that you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"In the flesh," Shannon said throwing her arms around Kay's neck, "What's up, girl?"  
  
Kay smiled, "Uh... nothing really." Kay was trying not to laugh at Shannon's actions. Shannon was always the quiet girl who'd rather read than party.  
  
"Here, I'm want you to try this," Shannon said, holding out a small roll of white paper. Kay hesitated but then took the roll and looked down at it.  
  
"What is this?" Kay said holding the roll up to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, it's just an 'herbal cigarette,' try it! It's awsome!" Shannon said, smiling.  
  
"Alright," Kay hesitated and then inhaled the small marijuana cigarette. Kay coughed and then took another puff.  
  
Miguel looked over at Kay, "What is she doing?" he asked himslef, causing the rest of the group to look over at her.  
  
"Ohmigod," Jessica said, "Is she doing drugs?"  
  
Kay handed the marijuana back to Shannon and started to walk towards her friends. Her head began to spin and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kay!" all her friends said in unison.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Miguel, I told you I was fine," Kay said pushing him away from her hospital bedside, "I don't need your help going to the bathroom." Kay psuhed past Miguel and stepped into the small bathroom, she quickly knelt and began vomitting again. The hospital had forced her to eat since when they pumped her stomach, it was empty.  
  
Miguel sat back down in his chair and looked at the bathroom door, "Kay, how come I didn't see what's been going on with you?" He rubbed his head and then sighed, "I know we'll make it through this."  
  
Kay flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth to get the smell off of he breathe and went back out to her room, "This hospital is so bland, there's no color in here," she said flopping down on her bed. Miguel nodded and looked over at Kay. There was an uneasy silence that filled the room for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Kay! We came as soon as we heard," Brooke said scrambling through the door with Ryan close behind her, "Are you okay? Is there anything you want?"  
  
"How did you find out about it?" Kay asked as Brooke hugged Kay.  
  
"It's all over school, everyone knows."  
  
Kay frowned, "Who's been telling everyone?"  
  
"Well, mostly Charity, but Mandi and her band have been, too," Brooke said looking at Kay and then at Miguel.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Kay asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Miguel, Ryan why don't you give Kay and I a few minutes alone?" Ryand and Miguel nodded and went outside, "She only told a few people and they've told people, so now everyone knows."  
  
Kay clenched her jaw, "I'm getting sick of her more and more everyday. Maybe it's time for me to put a new plan against her into action."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kay burst into the Harmony High doors, in a small, tight shirt and hip-hugger jeans. She walked down the crowded halls, with every eye on her.  
  
She stopped in front of Charity, "I've heard you've been saying things about me." Charity opened her mouth but remained silent. "So, it's true?"  
  
"No, who told you that?" Charity asked loudly, walking away from Kay.  
  
Kay grabbed her arm, "Don't run away from me, Charity. We need to resolve this NOW," she said putting her hands on her hips, 'Now, why have you been spreading rumors about me?"  
  
Charity raised her hand but Kay caught it before it hit her face, "Let me go, Kay!" Charity slapped Kay with her free hand and Kay grabbed her hair.  
  
They had forgotten about everyone else in the hall, until the principle broke them up.  
  
Kay and Charity sat in the school office, waiting for Sam and Grace to come pick them up, "This isn't over," Kay whispered, giving Charity a dirty look.  
  
"You bet it's not," Charity said back and then turned her face away.  
  
That night at the Bennett house Sam and Grace had sent Kay to her room, grounded for the rest of the month, while Charity sat down stairs with Miguel.  
  
"I'm going to make her sorry, Simone," Kay said as she looked out her bedroom window.  
  
"Just give it up, Kay," Simone said, "haven't you caused enough trouble for one night?"  
  
Kay smiled wickedly at Simone and said, "I haven't even got started, Simone."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"And just what to do you plan on doing to poor Charity now, Kay?" Simone asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see, just like everyone else. But I can guarantee she'll have one hell of a prom night," Kay said, smiling deviously.  
  
"I wished I never asked, Kay, " Simone said as she walked towards Kay's bedroom door to leave, "But just remember, Kay, what goes around comes around."  
  
"Whatever, Simone," Kay said smiling as Siomne left, "My plan is full proof. Nothing can go wrong with it, I can guarantee you that, Simone."  
  
Kay turned off the bedroom light and slipped into her bed, "Tomorrow is the beginning to Charity's demise."  
  
  
The next morning, Kay woke up early in the morning to put her plan into action, "Today, will be an excellent day!"  
  
Kay fixed herslef a small breakfast and called Miguel, "Miguel? Yeah this is Kay. I need to see you, can I come over? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Kay grabbed her purse and ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kay stood patiently outside Miguel's house as she waited for him to answer the door.  
  
"Kay, I'm glad you came over," Miguel said in a harsh tone, "there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"Uh, okay, Miguel." Kay followed Miguel slowly into his house.  
  
"Sit down, Kay," Miguel said in an even harsher tone.  
  
"All right," Kay said, feeling her stomach churning, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Charity,"  
  
"Oh, her."  
  
"Yes, her. Reese told me that Charity got into a huge fight at school yesterday," Miguel said furiously.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that," Kay said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Why did you get in a fight, Kay?"  
  
"Well, there were a lot of reasons, but the main one was that she was, sorta, kinda spreading rumors about me."  
  
"Rumors? I think I remember what she said to be true."  
  
"Well, they were, to a certain excitant."  
  
"Kay, get out of my house. I never want to see you again!" Miguel said pulling Kay off of his couch and pushing her out of the front door.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Over the next few months, Kay began to change. She worked hard to rebuild her relationship to Miguel, but he wouldn't have anything to do with her. Prom was in just a few days and Kay joined the Prom Decoration Committee. She tried to stop scheming and she become one of the most popular girls in the high school.  
  
  
Miguel changed a lot over the months, too. He grew bitter towards Kay and ignored her as often as he could. He also started growing farther away from Charity, her overly sweet attitude and constant premonitions were beginning to bug him. He knew that he couldn't stay with Charity forever and he let her go.  
  
  
The night before Prom, Kay, Jessica, SImone and Reese decided to go to the auditorium and help finish the decorations. Miguel was there, too, but he avioded Kay as much as he could. Kay couldn't believe that her best friend could do something like this to her. He had finally broke up with Charity but it didn't do Kay any good because he wouldn't even look at her. Kay's heart had been shattered.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: The rest of this story will deal with Kay's bulimia and the effects that it causes on her high school life.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kay leaned back against the sturdy railing of the school stairway. She had a terrible headache and she wasn't even half way through the school day yet. She sighed as the bell rang and headed towards her class.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Kay?" Simone asked as Kay trotted sluggishly to her seat.  
  
"Besides the killer migraine, nothing," Kay replied blankly, laying her head down on the desk.  
  
"Kay, you look really pale, are you okay?" Simone asked worriedly.  
  
"I will be as soon as this day is over."  
  
"Maybe you should go see the nurse. Kay you look awful."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Simone."  
  
"Kay, I'm serious. You look really sick."  
  
"I'm fine, Simone. It's just a headache, that's all. And your babbling doesn't help any."  
  
"Sorry, Kay, I'm just trying to help. I swear, you act like your on your period year round."  
  
"I'm sorry, Simone, it's just that my head is killing me."  
  
"All right, Kay. I'll shut up."  
  
  
That afternoon after school, Kay sat at her desk, typing up her English paper. Her head was still pounding and her vision was slightly blurred. Her hands were shaking and she could barely type. "God what's happening to me?"  
  
The phone began to ring and Kay tried to stand up and reach it but she collapsed within a few inches of it.  
  
  
Miguel stood outside the Bennett door. He had been knocking on it for twenty minutes without an answer, but he knew Kay was home and he wasn't leaving until he talked to her.  
  
  
Kay's body began to slightly quiver as she laid on the floor. She began to slip in and out of conciousness and her body was beginning to go numb.  
  
  
Miguel turned the knob and creaked the door open. "Kay, I know you're in here. I want to talk to you." He waited for a response. When one didn't come he continued, "I'm sorry about what happened between. I know it wasn't your fault. My friends told me Charity started it."  
  
He walked slowly into the living room. "Kay, please forgive me. I broke up with Charity. I know that it's you I love, not her." He walked up the stairs and stood outside Kay's bedroom door.  
  
"Kay, can I come in?" he asked knocking lightly on it. He opened and saw Kay unconcious on the floor.  



End file.
